Colliding With Skye
by sosickofraininjuly
Summary: Haunted by her past, Skye Johnson decides a change of scenery is in order. "Borrowing" money from her parents, she decides to leave her on her own and travel across the country. But what happens when she ends up at a local Warped Tour venue and gets injured? What happens when her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere with no one to call?


Hello there dear readers! I decided to see if this story would get any more traffic if I posted it on a different site, thus I'm going to post it here! I originally posted it on Wattpad under the username t3rr0rwh0r3 and it's gotten a decent amount of reads, so I decided to share it with the Fanfiction community as well. I do hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

If I could go back in my life and change anything that had happened in the past 8 months; I wouldn't. I wouldn't change anything. Most people if asked this question would have probably said that they should have done this or should have said that or changed where they were entirely. Maybe they would want to go back and try and prevent the death of a loved one. Not me though. Nothing bad had happened to me in the last 8 months that made me say "Hey, I wish things would have happened differently." I guess you could say things were working out perfectly for me, though at first they didn't seem like it.

My name's Skye. I'm 5 foot 4 inches tall and I've got a hell of a personality, or so they tell me. I'm from Michigan, but since I left home 8 months ago, I've only been back to that state twice. I'm 18, and I'm living with my best friends and I'm having the time of my life... wait I'm really getting ahead of myself. Let me back up and start from the beginning.

In the beginning, I wasn't happy with my life. I didn't have friends and was basically an outcast. I had just graduated from high school and was debating on collage. My parents had saved up a large amount for me to go as well, but it just didn't seem like something worth doing. It was too expensive and I was going to be in debt for most of my life paying back all those loans even with the money my parents saved up for me. So being the rebel I am, I decided to empty out 1500 dollars from the bank account and go on a road trip across the country. I had my own car and since I was 18 there really wasn't much my parents could do about it. Instead of making them worry though, I told them that I'd be going to visit one of my close friends from tumblr, who lived in Kentucky. Her name was Rachel and since she had come to visit me before and vice versa, they were fine with it. All they told me was to keep in touch over the summer and be back before the collage fall semester started so we could enroll me. I rolled my eyes, if only they knew what I had planned with some of their money.

I had called Rachel and told her what the deal was, seeing as I was using her as a cover to travel. She immediately told me that I once I was done with exploring the country that before I went home that I needed to spend a week or so with her. I laughed and told her that I would be honored to come and visit. She said that I better be honored. Rachel and I were always like that. I wouldn't trade her up for the world and I was looking forward to seeing her before I came back to this retched place.

I grabbed two of my duffle bags that were in the top of my closet and started packing all my clothes. I didn't have much, but it was enough to hold me over for the summer, and if I really needed to, I could stop at a Laundromat or wait till' I got back to Rachel's to wash clothes. I pulled my sleeping bag out of my closet as well since I knew for the most part, I'd be sleeping in my car. If my parents were to ask about it, I'd just tell them I'd most likely need it for Rachel's. I grabbed up the four pillows that were piled on my bed, threw the duffel bags full of my stuff over my shoulders and stuffed the sleeping bad under my other free arm. I walked out to my car, my lovely 1976 El Camino, and stuck everything in the back. I closed the cover and decided I'd mess with what I needed when I needed it. I loved my El Camino and I was so glad it had the bench seat in the front. It would be a lot easier to sleep instead of having to sleep on seat belts and coasters and such. I just really hope she'd make it cross country. I never had any problems with her before, but if my luck turned for the worse, I'd be screwed because no one would know where I was or where to find me.

I walked back into the house to say goodbye to my parents and my brother. I gave them hugs and promised I'd be safe and keep in touch with them over the summer. My mother made me promise that I'd give Rachel a hug for her and send her greetings and tell her that she was missed and she'd have to come visit us the next chance she'd get. I smiled and told her I'd pass on the message as I turned and grabbed my keys and left the house.

I hopped in the car, plugged my iPhone into the stereo, started blaring Of Mice & Men, and took off. It was thrilling going away without anyone knowing where you actually were. I knew it was going to be an experience that I would never forget, and boy was I right.

The first few weeks after I had left were filled with interesting things really, but they'll never exactly measure up to what I'm about to tell you though. I figured that I'd get a ticket and go to Warped Tour, since I was in the area of one of the venues at the time. I pulled into the parking lot that was already starting to fill a few hours early. I ripped the charger from my phone, and turned the El Camino off. Locking the doors, I walked up the venue gate and paid for a ticket, even though I had a while for it to start. I figured I'd walk around for a bit and get something to eat while I was waiting.

I did just that and came back a few minutes before 11 for the gates to open. There were so many people, but I didn't mind. I was filled with such excitement, but something in my gut was telling me that I shouldn't have worn black skinny jeans and a dark Pierce the Veil shirt because it was going to get hot. I shrugged it off and figured I'd be fine.

All throughout the day I saw so many bands and it was so exciting. The one that caused the most impact though, was seeing Pierce the Veil's set. Well, most of it anyway. I had made my way up through the crowd almost up front and the heat had gotten to me just like I was afraid it was. Just as Kellin Quinn of Sleeping with Sirens came out on stage and the band begin to play King for a Day to end their set, I fell face first into the ground and was trampled. I don't know what exactly happened after that or who the hell saved me from that mob of screaming and sweaty fangirls since I passed out when I hit the ground.

I woke up in the medic station with a very sore headache. Apparently I wasn't hurt enough to be taken to the hospital. I was so confused at first. I heard people talking about me on the other side of the tent, but I couldn't see who they were. Their voiced were so familiar though. I wondered why, until they came around to face me; happy that I was finally awake, though I had no idea how long I was out for.

I swear though, if you had seen my face when I saw the two men looking at me you would have thought I had seen a ghost. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to speak and all that came out was incoherent babbling, which made me look like an idiot. I was trying to ask what had happened, but it wasn't exactly working, so I just fiddled with the end of my shirt. I was asked if I was alright I just shrugged. I looked back up at them and pinched myself to make sure I was actually awake. I was looking up into the eyes of Vic Fuentes and Kellin Quinn.


End file.
